


The (frustrating) tale of Miya Rintarou

by miyarinnnn



Series: Miyarin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +SakuAtsu as a bonus, 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarinnnn/pseuds/miyarinnnn
Summary: Rintarou didn't expect this when he said yes to Osamu and took the name Miya.5 times when people assumed Rintarou is married to Atsumu and the one time he showed it to the world who he's really married to.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, side Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miyarin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955590
Comments: 46
Kudos: 781





	The (frustrating) tale of Miya Rintarou

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, I've been working on this for quite so long but I kept losing my motivation to write. Also, English is not my first language so I hope you understand my lack of vocabulary. Anyway, enjoy <3

Situation #1 

When Rintarou accepted Osamu’s marriage proposal and suggested to take on his name, this definitely wasn’t what he had on his mind. They didn’t really have the time to plan the whole marriage though, even Osamu’s marriage proposal was unintentional. They were just lying on the chef’s king-sized bed, (‘Samu, that bastard is loaded) basking in each other’s presence. It was the first day off, Rintarou had gone directly to his home back in Hyogo, back to Osamu’s waiting arms. His whole family had moved back to Tokyo for years but for him, home is where Osamu is. They had been away from each other for long, and yet no words were needed, Rintarou inhaled Osamu’s scent, savoring the moment, he had always liked how the older male smelled. Osamu gently cradled the back of his head, pressing soft kisses on his temple and the other free hand carding through his now shorter hair (Osamu had kissed him breathless when he appeared at the door of Onigiri Miya with his new haircut and thank god it was past the operating hours of the shop) Osamu’s big hands carding through his hair almost lulled him to sleep, that was when he dropped the bomb. 

_“Rin,”_ Osamu called with the softest voice he had ever heard, _“Marry me?”_ Rintarou’s eyes jerked open, his drowsiness disappeared into the thin air. He felt his heart thump, which he couldn’t distinguish whether it was due to anticipation or excitement. Osamu’s deadpan expression was nowhere to be found as he withdrew his hands from Rintarou’s head and fiddled nervously. It was a look he hardly ever sees on the latter after all. Osamu had been confident, dead sure in whatever he does. He sat up, hands reaching for the nightstand and pulled out something from the drawer. Rintarou also sat up, mirroring Osamu’s actions and stared at the latter, incredulously. 

_“I...”_ Osamu didn’t look up from the velvet box, and nervously played with the box in his hands, _“I’ve bought this like a year ago, I think. I saw this on the display and I immediately thought of you and I just knew it was the one.”_ He finally stared straight into Rintarou’s eyes, and he almost wanted to tear up because Osamu was beautiful, and he loved him so much that his heart ached. He pulled out the ring effortlessly and thrusted right into Rintarou’s vision and god, he was right. He absolutely loved this ring and all the memories they had for these past 5 years came rushing to his mind. He sniffed, hoping it might keep the tears that are welling up at bay. 

_“It doesn’t have to be now,”_ Osamu took his hand, intertwining with his free hand, _“but I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life being with you like this, holding my precious Rin in my arms and pampering you with kisses. I want to cook for you forever and watch you eat. I want to wake up to your beautiful face and see you being all grumpy in the morning.”_

_“Gross, you’re being so cheesy,”_ Rintarou wiped his unshed tears, voice full with fondness that he was even surprised of himself. 

_“So, Rin,”_ Osamu smiled at him and stared at him as if he hung the moons and stars, _“I want to be able to call you mine, I want you to be Miya Rintarou. So, marry me and make me the happiest guy ever?”_ And Rintarou did the first thing that came to his mind, he held Osamu’s face and kissed him senseless. 

_“Yes, Osamu,”_ he replied while planting a kiss on his neck, _“I’ll marry you. I want to be with you forever too,”_ he added shyly. Osamu beamed happily and tilted his head again to press a chaste kiss. 

_“Miya Rintarou, huh?”_ Rintarou smiled while stretching his hand to the ceiling and enjoying the sight of the ring on his finger, _“Since when have you been planning to make me claim your name?”_ He asked, flashing a Cheshire grin to the man beside him. 

_“Ever since I saw you introduce yourself on your first day of class,”_ Osamu’s face was flushed, _“When I heard your name, ‘Suna Rintarou, Sunarin, it would be nice to call him Miyarin,’ that was the first thing that came to my mind.”_

_“Dude, that was wild,”_ He laughed, ignoring Osamu’s complaint of, _“what do you mean dude, I’m your future husband now.”_

_“But it’s fine if you want the reverse Rin,”_ Osamu spoke up after a moment, _“The name isn’t important, I can gladly take yours if that’s what you want. I just want to be your husband, that’s it.”_ Rintarou’s heart swelled with so much love for this guy, he moved towards him wrapping his hands around his waist and planted his entire face on that strong, wide chest that he adored so much. He looked up to the beautiful face which he will soon be calling his husband, and gave him a smile so rare that Osamu’s eyes widened in surprise. 

_“It’s okay,”_ He had said, _“I like how Miya Rintarou sounds.”_ And Osamu just pulled him into a deep kiss as a response. 

And when Rintarou said he liked how Miya Rintarou sounds, he didn’t expect these kinds of problems following him. Now, he’s wrapping up an interview after a match with Black Jackals, which they unfortunately lost, (MSBY guys are monsters, seriously) and he was doing a good job the entire interview until the lady asks something outrageous at the very last. 

“How does it feel like to lose against your husband, Rintarou-kun?” The first thing that came to his mind was “MY WHAT?” 

“Excuse me?” He sputters, utterly confused but to his horror, the interviewer lady takes it as him being offended and chuckles in a knowing way. 

“Even between a married couple, I guess losing is still a big deal huh?” She laughs and that makes Rintarou even more confused. What’s she getting at? He glances at his teammates and they also shrug at him, implying that they had no idea what this lady is on about. 

“It was a close match, Rintarou-kun,” She reassures him with a smile, though it does nothing to relieve his confusion, “You guys will beat Black Jackals next time. But your husband, Atsumu-san is an excellent setter I must say.” And that’s when Rintarou knows what she had been talking about the entire time. He hears muffled laughter and immediately glares at Motoya, the latter gives him a sheepish grin back. 

“No, ma’am,” He sighs exasperatedly, _that jerk_ he almost says, but reminds himself that he’s a public figure and pulls out a very forced smile, “Atsumu is not my husband,” He tries his very best not to add, _“I would rather swallow a volleyball than to let it happen.”_

“Oh? But you’re Miya Rintarou?” She says, surprise lacing her voice, as she stares at Rintarou to check if he’s joking. No shit, I’m Miya Rintarou, just not married to that blonde idiot. 

“Yes,” He grits his teeth, his teammates all look amused, not even helping out one bit, Motoya, like the little shit he is, will probably mock him for years for this. Even Washio-san isn’t maintaining his usual poker face and grins at Rintarou. “But it’s not Atsumu who’s my husband, it’s his twin.” 

“Oh,” her eyes widen in realization, “I’m sorry for assuming it’s Atsumu-san. You guys seem to be very close and pretty much everyone assumed you guys are married so.” Before Rintarou could actually be horrified at the idea of people thinking he’s married to Atsumu out of all people, their manager comes, ushering them to the waiting room. He gives a small bow to the interviewer lady and shivers as he thinks of the horrendous idea of him and Atsumu. It’s not a surprise that not many people know he’s married to Osamu because a few weeks after Osamu’s marriage proposal, Rintarou wasted no time to tie the knot with Osamu, doing the deeds with no one but just the two of them. He just informed his close friends later on, not that most of them were surprised to hear the news as according to his teammates quote unquote, they have always acted like some old married couple from the beginning. He now plays with Rintarou on his jersey instead of the usual Suna, because apparently there’s another Miya, _the simpleton one_ , he thinks additionally, in the same division. The only visible change he’s made regarding his new name was changing his Instagram handle to Miyarin. (Osamu had called him in triumph a few minutes after changing, _“Thank you for making my high school dream come true,”_ he had said.) Some dedicated EJP fans had talked about it for months, but Rintarou has been very secretive about his personal information so no one really pushed for more details. Ever since becoming a business man, Osamu had relatively shied away from spotlight, and so Rintarou rarely went out to public with him. They just spend time at Miya Onigiri or at Osamu’s luxurious apartment (They spend most of the time away from each other so it shouldn’t be a surprise for them to spend more time in Osamu’s cozy bedroom as soon as they’re together. Cut them some slack, they’re still young and all.) He knows some people had been onto him and Atsumu being together ever since his first match against Black Jackal (which he won, fortunately), Atsumu had pulled him into a bone crushing hug, saying his congratulations and that he’s glad to see Rintarou as a professional. He saw an article or two, but he pushed it to the back of his mind (only after complaining to Osamu and whacking Atsumu who was munching on his onigiri happily, hard on the head). Osamu had reassured him that this will soon go away and people are interested only because they think he’s involved with Atsumu who’s like the star of the entire first division, and that most V league players’ personal life are not really people’s cup of tea and that it’s enough as long as they play well on the court. And it had been true, no one really commented (except for some fangirls on Twitter) about him changing the name on the jersey to his first name or about his new Instagram handle until this lady, who seemed to be asking due to her curiosity not for the sake of the interview. He’s deep in his thoughts when Motoya nudges him and he’s face to face with the grinning man and he already knows the libero is up to no good. 

“Hey, Miya-san,” he points, “It’s your husband right there, won’t you go give him a kiss-kiss?” He looks over to see Atsumu waving at him. 

“Sunarin,” Atsumu calls, and Motoya’s grin grows even wider. 

“Oh, look, your hubby is craving for your attention,” Motoya teases as if he doesn’t know Atsumu is dating his cousin in the first place. Rintarou just flips him off, and he’s also too tired to be dealing with Atsumu’s shits so he just waves him off. And he is not sorry when he whacks Atsumu on the head when passing by. He contemplates to call Osamu and throws a tantrum about this but he remembers that today’s Friday and it’s the rush hours for Miya Onigiri so. Osamu is right, this too will pass. Now that he already explained to one, news will spread, and this will go away soon. 

* * *

Situation #2 

But the insinuation doesn’t go away. It’s been awhile since Rintarou had joined the Inarizaki alumni reunions as they always happen during V-league seasons, and this time, fortunately, happens during his off-season and he’s back at Hyogo. It feels nostalgic to see everyone, now all mature and walking on different paths of life. He had run into Ginjima once he got to the venue, the poor folk that always had to put up with Atsumu’s nonsense because Osamu and him always sneaked out to keep the man who is the incarnation of nosy away. Ginjima joked about how the certain ace from Itachiyama has now inherited his role of babysitting Miya Atsumu. They both gave their condolence to the poor raven hair man, who probably is regretting his life choices of dating Miya Atsumu in the middle of their Europe trip. And Kosaku has grown up to be very responsible adult, now working full time at a very well-established office. Both Ginjima and Kosaku congratulated him, not before teasing how he’s stuck with one of the Miya twins for life despite his claims of not wanting to get caught up in the twins’ dumb antics. The rest of the club came too except for Atsumu, who apparently ditched the reunion to go make out with Sakusa Kiyoomi while watching the view of Eiffel tower or something. 

_“Sorry, man. I gotta pass this time,”_ He had said, _“Hoes before bros.”_ Yeah right, Rintarou doesn’t know want to think about what goes down in the trip nor the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi willingly goes on a trip with Miya Atsumu of all people. Atsumu probably threatened to throw out all of his Clorox or something. He sees Aran-kun and Riseki frequently on the court so it hasn’t been that long but seeing Kita-san, Akagi-san and Oomimi-san, it feels like it has been such a long time. Kita-san, as angelic as he has always been, gave his congratulations and told him to take care of each other throughout thick and thin. Rintarou felt like he’s once again standing in front of the priest giving the speech before they had said their vows. Then, Kita-san gave him a smile, and he felt like he’s accomplished everything in life. He can’t wait to message Atsumu and tell him that he’s managed to make Kita-san smile. Oomimi-san, Rintarou’s low-key favorite senior and the former always having a soft spot for him, ruffled his hair and told him he’s always cheering for him. Akagi, too, smacked him on the back and told him how he’s a fan of EJP and they discussed about their plays. Now after hours of catching up with his former teammates, Rintarou stands alone at the corner. Osamu, the glutton, has happily stalked off to the buffet section again, probably to get some puddings that he couldn’t stop eating ever since they got here. He smiles to himself; he just loves it when his husband gets all sparkly as he decides on what to eat. His husband, huh? He can’t believe he gets to call Osamu his now. He twirls his ring in fondness, thinking back to the good old high school days where he and Osamu would pull extreme measures just to avoid going back home with the nation’s third wheel also known as Miya Atsumu. 

“Hey, Suna!” A nudge snaps him out from his reminiscence. Rintarou turns around to see his classmate, whom he was pretty close to before he started hanging out with Osamu. When Rintarou first transferred to Inarizaki, he didn’t actually interact with the rest of the first years outside the club activities. He would just lay on his table with his phone glued to his face during breaks, toying with some apps he downloaded. He would just munch on some melon pans and chuupets for lunch too, (to which Osamu lectured a lot when they started going out, “ _Rin, yer have to eat REAL food. Look at you, you’re so skinny. You can’t go pro with your arms looking like a twig,”_ he had said while making Rintarou eat 3 onigiris he made.) He never bothered going out and this guy, Suzuki, had been his seat-mate and so Rintarou just spent all the lunch breaks of the first year in class chatting away with his seat-mate and fiddling with his phone. 

“Oh hey, Suzuki, dude, it has been so long,” 

“I come here every year, you were the one who has been busy, superstar.” 

“Who are you calling a superstar?” Rintarou laughs. 

“Your Panasonic advertisement is everywhere, dude,” He laughs, “You have different aura too, you’re a real superstar now.”Rintarou laughs, he can’t really deny this one. His Panasonic advertisement had really been a hit; it was an advertisement for a hair removal machine. He was dolled up quite well and made to wear a very large plain white dress shirt with only boxer underneath, flaunting his perfectly shaved, toned yet slender long legs. He stared at the camera bewitchingly, one hand on the thigh and the other hand holding onto the machine. His gloss painted lips were pulled up to a corner, smirking slightly. It actually came out a bit more seductive than he expected and the fact that Rintarou doesn’t exactly try to hide his sexual orientation made most guys drool over his pictorial. His teammates won’t stop teasing over the ad for weeks, calling him “sexy babe”. And most of all, Osamu, the most laidback person he has ever known, surprisingly got possessive after seeing the pictures, and left kiss marks all over his thighs and said something like “ _you can’t show them to anyone except me alright Rin?”_. And that night, Rintarou made sure to wrap those long legs Osamu is possessive of, around his torso as the older male rammed into him. 

“How’s life treating you, dude?” Rintarou asks, turning to Suzuki as he leans on the table. Despite being an athlete, he really has a bad posture and can’t help but lean on anything near him (most of the times, it has been Osamu he leans on). Speaking of Osamu, his eyes wonder to the buffet section and immediately locks on the older male who’s munching on fries (he looks like a chipmunk-Rintarou’s mind supplies) while conversing with someone he recognizes but can’t recall the name. A smile comes up on his lips, even after all this time together, just the bare existence of Miya Osamu still manages to make him feel things. He pulls himself out of the trance, and focuses again on Suzuki, slightly feeling guilty on missing half of the conversation. Suzuki seems to think that he’s listening too as he elaborates about the asshole superior from his work. 

“So, Suna, oh wait- you’re now a Miya, right?” Suzuki smirks. He is aware of Rintarou’s sexual orientation and has been supportive ever since. 

“I don’t even want to ask you how you heard the news. You’ve always been the first one to know everything,” Suzuki nods in agreement. 

“Where is your blondie though?” Suzuki asks, “I thought you guys would be in honeymoon phase ‘cus you’ve been twiddling with your ring the entire time, like you are shoving the fact that you’re taken right in our faces.” 

“Blondie?” Rintarou asks, confused. Suzuki raises his brows. 

“Dude, your blondie? Miya Atsumu? Your husband?” Suzuki speaks, emphasizing every word as if Rintarou has gone stupid. 

“Why would Miya Atsumu out of all people be my husband?” is the first thing that comes out of Rintarou’s mouth, despite all the thoughts muddling inside. 

“Because you’re now Miya Rintarou?” Suzuki comments like it’s something obvious. Rintarou wants to tear out his hair in frustration. Atsumu, really? Rintarou would rather jump on a Lego or maybe go _fucking stand_ in front of the bullet train. 

“No,” Rintarou groans indignantly, “Miya Atsumu is NOT my husband (He feels like he has to emphasize on the not to get the message across). I’m married to Osamu, the grey twin, who has now black hair, the owner of Miya Onigiri, the man who’s literally there.” He gestures Osamu who’s now happily savoring the pudding with the blissful expression on his face. The nerve of him to be enjoying his goddamn pudding, while Rintarou is in a VERY mortifying situation. 

“OOH,” Suzuki exclaims, with a very surprised expression, as if the thought of Osamu being Rintarou’s husband never crosses his mind, which irks Rintarou more. 

“Dude, how did you even come to that kind of conclusion?” He scrunches his face in disgust, man, even thinking of Miya Atsumu, the resident jerk, being his husband, makes him want to run and go bang his head to the pillar right in front of him. 

“Man, I’ve failed to live up to my reputation of being the gossip king this time.” Suzuki chuckles, “But, Suna, not gonna lie, it doesn’t even cross my mind that Miya Osamu would be your husband.” 

“I was literally with him every single second for the last two years of high school,” Rintarou deadpans. 

“Now that, I think of it, you guys sure were joined at the hips all the time. But back then, I thought it was pure platonic- Hey, don’t glare at me like that. I mean you guys had the most bored expressions even when you’re walking together.” 

“Now, you’re insulting our faces too,” Rintarou says without a bite, “What were we supposed to do then? Make out in the corridor?” Suzuki laughs, while hitting him in the process. Rintarou winces, this guy and his never changing tendency to hit people when he laughs. 

“I don’t know maybe hold hands or something? You were always on phone and Osamu was always eating something right beside you, both of you with that same old deadpan expressions. You guys barely even talked too. I used to wonder how you guys are able to get along without uttering a single word but I guess that’s your love language huh?” 

“We don’t need words, we do enough actions,” Rintarou wiggles his brows. 

“Dude, TMI!” 

“Honestly, you weren’t the first person to think I’m married to Atsumu,” He complains. 

“Since the blondie is in the different class, I never really knew him personally. But I heard about him enough from you, you kept talking about him,” Rintarou lets out an offended sound to which Suzuki shrugs, “I know they were all about how much of a self-absorbed prick he is but the high school me thought you had a major crush on him so he’s the face that comes to my mind when I saw your Instagram handle, oh my god- your face. You don’t have to look that disgusted.” 

“I’m too sober for this conversation,” Rintarou sips on the wine he’s holding. 

“And you and Miya Atsumu were very open about how you guys are not into girls during high school, not giving a single fuck about other people’s opinions and mockeries so, and I didn’t even know the other Miya is gay, he used to go out with the hot girl from class 3 for months before you transferred.” 

“Samu is a bi.” 

“So yeah, I don’t think anyone would’ve thought it’s the tame Miya that you’re seeing.” 

“Do you not see the picture of us on my Instagram profile then?” 

“They look too similar! I thought it was Miya Atsumu, it doesn’t help that he has the cap on too! Osamu is always here in Hyogo so I never knew you guys are going out.” 

“This conversation exhausts me for a reason,” Rintarou sighs and Suzuki chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. 

“But seriously though, congratulations on your marriage. I’m so happy for you. You look livelier these days.” 

“Thank you, dude. I wish you well too,” Rintarou smiles. 

“See, you smile more easily too. You only used to have those snarky grins or smirks but love has made you soft huh?” 

“Shut yer trap,” Rintarou mocks in kansai dialect and both of them laugh. 

“I saw some of your matches too, I don’t really get it but people said you’re good.” 

“I’m just alright, there are lots of monsters out there after all.” 

“But the fact that you’re out there pursuing your passion is really amazing-OH, I see Mitsuki. I should go and catch up with him too.” 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be in town for weeks, see you around I guess?” 

“Definitely, Miyarin,” Suzuki smirks, “See you around.” With that he bolts right to the Mitsuki guy he mentioned and jumps right onto the poor man. Rintarou chuckles, shaking his head slightly in mirth. He sips on the remaining wine in his hand, slightly feeling exhausted after being out for hours. He doesn’t really do well in events like this. 

“Hey babe,” Miya Osamu materializes right next to him, hand reaching out onto Rintarou’s back, his habit of holding Rintarou very subtle yet overwhelming. Rintarou feels himself relaxing just with the touch. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Rintarou reflexively shifts his weight towards Osamu, “how did that pudding feast go?” 

“Regrettably well,” Osamu groans, eliciting a fond chuckle from Rintarou as he reaches to poke the older male’s belly. 

“It’s okay, ‘Samu,” He reassures, “I’ll still love you even if you get rounder than this.” 

“What do you mean “rounder than this”? You mean I’m round now?” 

“You’re not exactly fit compared to before though, I mean look at this tummy,” He pokes to prove the point. Osamu nudges him in a playful way and Rintarou giggles. The older stares at him astonished, he always does that whenever Rintarou giggles, like he couldn’t get enough of the sound. 

“You should be grateful that you’re cute, Rin,” He says, “Or else I would’ve eaten this jelly I brought from the dessert section for you.” Rintarou perks up at the sight of his favorite jelly, the one that’s only available at the shop right across the Inarizaki High. (He’s tried every single one at Tokyo but all of them don’t hit the spot like this one does.) Osamu would always go there and stock up for Rintarou when he comes back to Hyogo even though the store is situated 45 minutes drive away from his apartment. Osamu wouldn’t hesitate even if he has to travel all over to North Pole just to feed Rintarou his favorite food. The dedication is admirable, really. 

“Awwwwwn, Osamu, you romantic jerk.” Rintarou coos, snatching the plate from his grip, “You really love me, do you?” 

“Sadly, yes, I do. That’s why I’m stuck with a meanie for life.” Rintarou laughs and sticks out his tongue at the latter, and continues to enjoy his jelly happily. Osamu just looks at him fixedly, hand occasionally reaching out to tuck Rintarou’s stray hair behind his ears. 

“Hey, Rin. Do you want to sneak out after this?” 

“Thought you’d never asked.” 

“Let’s go then?” Osamu plops his cap on-wait, where did that cap even come from? Upon seeing the cap, he’s suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with Suzuki and glared at the dreadful cap, it’s that goddamn cap’s fault that he was made to marry Miya Atsumu. Rintarou aggressively snatches the cap off him and plops on his own head. 

“I hate this cap,” he says, Osamu just stares at him, puzzled but says nothing as he’s used to Rintarou’s mood swings and crazy antics. Rintarou forgets about the whole fiasco when Osamu extends his hand and gives him that soft, genuine smile which is reserved for him and him only. “I really got married to a right person” comes to his mind as he sets down the unfinished jelly onto the table before grabbing Osamu’s much bigger hands. _Take my hand, take my whole life too._ WithElvis Presley’s “Can’t help falling in love” playing in the background, (who chose this to be opened this in a reunion anyway), Rintarou intertwines their fingers together and let the older male lead him out of the venue. 

* * *

Situation #3 

“Welcome to Onigiri Miya,” Rintarou announces in a monotone when the bell chimes, not once looking up from his phone to the incoming customer. Osamu always let him off with his half-ass customer service. (Atsumu always tells his twin that he’s too in deep, and Rintarou, for once, thinks Atsumu is right.) Whenever he comes back home for Hyogo during off season, he pretty much doesn’t have anything else going on except for sleeping so he usually tags along to the shop and helps out. (He usually spends the very first week back home mostly sleeping because Osamu has the best bed in the entire world.) And now, he sits on the countertop, the action which will usually result in an earful from the unexpectedly very strict owner of Miya Onigiri, but the owner somehow just gives him soft kisses on the temple when Rintarou does it. _“Boss is too biased,”_ the part-timer had complained to Rintarou one time. 

“Is EJP not paying you enough?” Rintarou looks up at the familiar voice. Right in front of him, there stands Sato Eiji, a very talented middle blocker of Yagino High, the rival school of theirs. They were extremely good, especially known for their blocks but Inarizaki always ended up winning the tickets to the nationals fortunately. But the two schools are on very good terms, and often had joint practices. Rintarou surprisingly got along with them, especially Sato, as he’s very similar to him, personality-wise especially. 

“Yeah, unfortunately. I need to pick up side jobs to feed me.” Sato laughs wholeheartedly while pulling the seat across him to sit on it. 

“I haven’t heard your sassy replies for so long.” 

“Awn,” Rintarou coos, “You miss me.” 

“You didn’t even put it as a question, the confidence.” Rintarou laughs. 

“So, what’s up?” He asks, putting his phone down. 

“Why do you think I am at a restaurant? Of course, I came to eat.” 

“I actually thought you came to court me when you heard I’m back in town.” 

“Very funny, Miyarin,” He says, “I don’t want to go back home with a concussion.” 

“My husband is not that violent,” He grins, “He’ll just break a few ribs.” 

“Where is that so-called husband though? Aren’t you guys supposed to be like all over each other? You know the honeymoon phase.” Rintarou almost gets a déjà vu from this conversation. 

“I feel like I’ve heard the exact same thing just a few days ago,” Rintarou sighs, “I’ll keep that in mind, next time I’ll make sure to make out right in front of everyone.” 

“Please don’t,” Sato groans, “I am suddenly seeing images just from your words alone.” 

“Don’t dream of us too,” Rintarou teases. 

“Damn, you really stepped your game in sass. I can’t even keep up with you.” 

“I try,” Rintarou grins as he hands him the menu, “What are you up to these days?” 

“Nothing very interesting,” Sato sighs, flipping through the menu, “Same old office life, nothing interesting.” 

“Do you still play volleyball?” He asks, jumping off the counter. 

“Yeah, just on weekends. My school has a volleyball team for alumni so, it’s pretty convenient. But it’s just for fun mostly. It’s nothing compared to pros like you guys.” 

“But still it’s better than not playing at all.” Rintarou pouts, “Unlike certain someone who keeps complaining he’s too busy to play. No one is really that busy to play a single game, he’s just lazy.” 

“Who?” Sato looks puzzled, then seems to realize who he’s referring to and laughs, “Osamu? You can’t blame the man; he has his hands full with the restaurant and all.” 

“He has now part timers too, he can’t possibly be that busy.” 

“Speaking of him, where’s that...” Upon the mention of his name, as if he’s being summoned, Osamu waltzes out of the kitchen, settling right beside Rintarou. 

“Hey, babe,” He casually puts his arms around his waist, pecking him softly on the temple, “are you tired? Wanna go rest upstairs?” His attention is all on Rintarou, smiling at him tenderly. He doesn’t seem to even notice Sato, who for some reason is gawking at them right now. 

“Wait what...?” Sato stammers, and Rintarou raises his brows at the bewildered male and it’s only then, Osamu finally registers the presence of the other man. 

“Oh, hey, Sato.” Osamu greets, one arm still holding Rintarou by the waist, “I didn’t see you there. Too distracted because of my pretty Rin.” Rintarou squints at Osamu and the latter grins back. Osamu seems to be expressing himself more often these days, face no longer wielding the usual bored expression. In front of them, Sato let out an indignant sound. He seems to be undergoing some sort of breakdown for unknown reasons. 

“Dude, you alright? Are you in dilemma over what to order or something? In that case, let me help.” Osamu says. 

“Let me process this whole situation for a moment,” Sato gestures them. Rintarou thinks it’s a pretty big reaction, he knows they don’t really do skin ship much compared to other couples but he doesn’t have to be this shocked over a married couple touching each other. 

“...So, you’re not seeing Atsumu this whole time?” Sato speaks up after a moment. 

“HAH?” Both Osamu and Rintarou shriek simultaneously. Rintarou can feel his headache from the déjà vu, not this again. 

“That was what you were shocked about? Not us having skin ship?” 

“I... I mean- I thought your husband is Atsumu.” 

“Dude, how-I mean, why?” Osamu sounds so confused, and Rintarou looks and him and says, “This is not even the first time I get this question, ‘Samu. I’m having a big ass déjà vu from this conversation.” 

“Cut me some slack, Atsumu came to my mind when I saw your new name,” Sato complains, “And you guys don’t exactly show off your relationship much on social media. And plus, Osamu looks so much like Atsumu in that only picture you have of your spouse so.” 

“Right, the goddamn cap,” Rintarou mutters. Osamu looks completely baffled, not that he blames him though. Rintarou was in the same state with the interviewer lady too, but unfortunately, he’s grown numb to this implication after several circumstances, not a very good thing to get used to though. 

“I’m kind of lost here, do y’all think Rin is married to ‘Tsumu and not me?” 

“According to the interviewer lady the other day, Suzuki from my class and now him,” Rintarou points at Sato, “yes, they do think my spouse is Atsumu not you.” 

“Dude, I thought you were straight,” Sato states, and Rintarou nods at that, adding “that fact also came up the other day”. 

“I’m anything but straight,” Rintarou wants to laugh at the displeased expression Osamu is sporting but he just settles with playfully ruffling his hair. 

“We bonded over talking about how cute Aiko was, of course I would think you’re straight.” Osamu turns flustered when Rintarou gives him a questioning look. 

“No, listen Rin, I... I was-” 

“I was just joking,” Rintarou laughs, jabbing Osamu’s side playfully, ignoring his groans of pain, “chill dude, you know I don’t actually mind.” 

“You could’ve chosen other things than dude to call your husband, you know.” Sato suggests. 

“That’s what I’ve been telling him the entire time,” Osamu complains and Rintarou just shrugs. 

“Let me move on from this shocking revelation and actually order something. I’m starving,” Rintarou plops on the countertop again and watches as Osamu takes the order and then disappears to the back to grab some utensils to work over the food. Rintarou stares mesmerized, he really enjoys watching Osamu working on his onigiris, he looks so focused and tranquility surrounds him as he patiently shapes the white rice. _“You’re too far-gone,”_ Atsumu had told him before, shaking his head in disbelief when he caught Rintarou staring endearingly at Osamu. And now, Sato is sporting the same “you’re so whipped” look, while grinning at him. Rintarou sends him a glare. 

“You can stare him all you want, I’m not saying anything,” Sato raises his hands, laughing. 

“You don’t need to say anything out loud, I can tell from that smug expression.” 

“Man, you’re married to Osamu. Who would’ve guessed?” Osamu let out an offensive sound at the statement. 

“I think I spend enough time with him for people to think we have something between us.” 

“From what I see, you seem to spend more time with Atsumu.” 

“It’s because they’re captain and co-captain, they had to be together often to work on club stuffs.” Osamu protests. 

“You don’t even hold hands,” Sato points out. 

“Well, we’re not that much of touchy couple back then.” 

“And you two looked like you guys wouldn’t even hang out with each other outside the club activity.” 

“I was called the actual twin of Osamu back in high school, that’s how much I spent time with him.” 

“This whole time, I thought the hands that Atsumu usually uploads on his Instagram are yours.” 

“Well, luckily, they don’t belong to me.” 

“I even watched your match against Black Jackals, and it feels different now that I know you guys are not married to each other.” 

“This conversation is getting more and more spiteful,” Osamu comments as he sets the rice balls right in front of Sato. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop mentioning about Atsumu and your beloved Rin,” Sato laughs as he takes the chopstick, “I hope you don’t poison me though.” 

“Who knows,” Osamu smirks. 

“But on a serious note, congratulations though. I don’t know how I never noticed before but you two give each other heart eyes so much.” 

“We weren’t always this way,” Osamu says, nudging him, “this one especially, he was such a grumpy pudding back then. It was like taming a wild cat, took me a year to actually start talking to him and more months to initiate contact. Contrary to what people think, we actually got a lot more affectionate and closer only after Rin here moved to Tokyo for his career. It’s the long-distance relationship that really changed us.” 

“Oh, right. Osamu, you still live here right? So, you guys only see each other during Suna’s off season?” 

“Mostly, yeah,” Rintarou says, “but he comes to Tokyo often too.” 

“Don’t you guys, I don’t know, get lonely or something?” 

“I’m usually busy with training and matches so I rarely get free time and days seem to pass very fast.” 

“I just immediately buy a ticket to Tokyo whenever I feel lonely,” Osamu shrugs. 

“Woah, the commitment,” Sato praises. 

( _Believe it or not, but it wasn’t always this easy. The earlier years away from each other and not seeing much almost tore them apart. Rintarou didn’t have the time to spare with his new career with EJP and the whole settling in Tokyo exhausting him even though it was literally his hometown. He had left lots of messages from Osamu unanswered, passing out right away whenever he got home. Osamu too was absolutely occupied with his culinary classes and his new small business. Gradually they couldn’t really spare the time to reach out and contact each other, and at one point, months went by even without a single message and the fact that Rintarou didn’t have the time to mope over the lack of communication was even more heartbreaking. The comfort they seek in each other was almost fading. When he saw Atsumu one day on the court and seeing a familiar face, he was reminded of the past, he started to contemplate all the life choices and if it was fair for him to keep holding on Osamu when the latter could seek happiness without him, with someone else. He finally called Osamu after a few weeks of drowning himself in misery; it had felt like years since they last contacted each other. He wasn’t even sure what they were at that point._

_“Rin,” Osamu had called out once he answered the phone, voice surprisingly melancholic. Rintarou wanted to cry as soon as he heard his voice, uttering his nickname which he came up with during the second year of high school. Am I still your Rin, ‘Samu? He had wanted to ask. But nothing came out of his mouth, an obstacle lodging in his throat. He blinked away the tears welling up at his eyes. He tried to be subtle with the sobs that came out of him, he couldn’t be the one to be crying when Osamu was clearly affected by the whole situation as much as he did._

_“Oh, Rin babe...” Osamu breathed, concern lacing his voice._

_“I... I’m sorry-” He whimpered, “I don’t really know what to say right now.”_

_“You don’t really have to say anything if you don’t want to, Rin. I’m alright,” Osamu told him in a very soft voice._

_“I’m sorry, I...”_

_“No, Rin,” Osamu shushed, “this is not on you. We were both busy, it couldn’t be helped. Don’t blame yourself.” Rintarou found himself to be comforted by Osamu’s tender voice. He’s kind of relieved, that he still felt tranquil just by hearing Osamu’s voice, maybe they could still make it work, but he wasn’t very confident if Osamu wanted the same thing._

_“Would you be happier if we stop this right now, ‘Samu?”_

_“Not gonna lie, it’ll be easier for me to do it,” Osamu hummed, “but I will not be happy.” Rintarou tried to ignore the ache in his heart._

_“Aren’t you tired of me?” He asked in a small voice._

_“No, Rin. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you. I would rather welcome loneliness than spend my time trying to love someone who’s not you.”_

_“I don’t deserve you,” He cried._

_“Nonsense. Even if you are here or not, trust me, Rin, no one could ever make me as happy as you do. The situation right now sucks, and I’m hurt but I’m willing to continue this. I wouldn’t want to do it any other way.”_

_“I feel inconsiderate, ‘Samu. I feel like I’m holding you down, like I’m robbing your happiness away.” Osamu clicked his tongue._

_“Rin, do you still love me?” The older male asked, voice unusually impatient._

_“I just want the best for you, ‘Samu but I’m not very confident in myself.”_

_“Rin, stop saying unnecessary stuffs and answer me. Do you still love me?”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“Good, because I too, still love you very much.” Osamu claimed, some shuffling noises coming from his side._

_“I’m coming to you, Rin. We need to talk this face to face. No—I have to see you right now.”_

_“But don’t you have classes-”_

_“I don’t care, I’m suddenly overcome with this urge to hug all the nonsense in your head away.” Rintarou couldn’t help but laugh at the comment._

_“You should always laugh like that,” Osamu said, somehow sounding a bit breathless, “I just want you to be happy.” They fell into a silence, this time a comfortable one._

_“Will we be okay, ‘Samu?” He had asked, chewing on his lips nervously._

_“I think we’ll be just fine, Rin. We’ll talk this out and get over it.” Osamu told him and Rintarou felt reassured. And it really did work out, all the negative feelings that kept chewing him disappeared once he saw Osamu at his door, standing tall and looking as attractive as the day he sent him off at the station. Rintarou didn’t hesitate to jump on him, ignoring the latter’s chuckles about how he wasn’t being himself with all these affections. Under the reflections of the city lights, they found themselves promising not to let this happen again and sealed their promise with lots of kisses. It didn’t go well right away, but they persisted with lots and lots of efforts to actually get to this point._ ) 

“But still though, you guys are like married now and you still stay separately?” 

“I’m actually working on a Tokyo branch,” Osamu informs him, “and if everything goes well, I’ll be moving there.” 

“Oh, that sounds absolutely brilliant. I’m glad for you guys.” Rintarou smiles keenly at the comment and leans on Osamu. 

“Still weirded out by Suna being this clingy though,” Sato scrunches his face, Osamu nods, adding “He really did change a lot.” 

“You would slap away my hand when I tried to hug you back then.” Sato points an accusing finger at his direction. 

“He sometimes even did it to me,” Osamu pouts. 

“Right, it wasn’t my fault that I never noticed your relationship.” 

“Well, you guys were not wrong to think we were just friends though. We were never the touchy couple back at high school. We never really felt like we need to do something to show the feelings so we just hang around in silence, or sometimes judge people together.” Rintarou comments, glancing at Osamu who’s working on more dishes earnestly. 

“Relationship goals right there,” Sato teases, “couples that judge people together, stay together.” 

Osamu grins. “It was mostly Rin, I just agreed with everything because I didn’t want to let him down.” 

“You traitor,” Rintarou glares. 

“Oh, here comes the married couple quarrel,” Sato hoots, plopping a rice ball into his mouth. 

“Unfortunately, I’m unable to talk back to Rin when he looks this adorable so he’ll just have to fight one-sidedly,” Osamu beams, smooching Rintarou’s cheeks affectionately before resuming his work. 

“Let me enjoy my meal in peace,” Sato grimaces, “I came here to eat, not to third wheel.” Rintarou just sticks out his tongue at him and Osamu chuckles at his response. Rintarou just gazes, astonished at his laughing husband’s side profile, matching smile adorning his face. 

“You guys are gross,” Sato whines from across them, “forget what I said earlier. You guys are definitely in a honeymoon phase.” This is nice, Rintarou thinks. All the pain, all the struggles they had throughout the years were worth it after all, Rintarou is now the happiest he’s ever been and he’s very glad they found their ways back to each other. He wouldn’t exchange these moments, these feelings for anything else in the world. Warm feelings overflow his chest when Osamu mouths “I love you” with a blinding smile, yes, he thinks, he absolutely loves being Miya Rintarou. 

* * *

Situation #4 

Rintarou flops on the sofa with his long limbs sprawled out, he considers grabbing the remote control and maybe watch some series to kill the boredom but he’s too lazy to do so. ‘Samu, that bastard, what’s taking him too long? It was supposed to be just a 30-minute grocery run and it’s talking him 33.4 minutes already (yes, he counted.) Never in Rintarou’s life did he imagine himself to be a clingy boyfriend, he really detested being affectionate before. Hands automatically slapping away if someone tried to approach him but apparently, spending a lot of time with Miya Osamu, the love of his love, changes him a lot in many ways. He used to be aloof, always running away from people. He would rather fiddle his phone alone and conserve energy than interact with people. (Kita-san called it slacking off though) In his first year of transfer from Tokyo, he never really attempted to know the other first years from Inarizaki volleyball club. He just joined the volleyball club on a whim as he wanted to polish his skills more even when he got transferred to a school somewhere in the countryside (but to his fortune, Inarizaki ended up being a powerhouse school in the entire prefecture.) He just spoke to them when he introduced himself, and most of the times he just shrugged off or sometimes replied in few words to ever-nosy blonde twin. He rushed off immediately from the gymnasium after he finished cleaning. That’s why most first years (except for Atsumu the nosy jerk) kept a certain distance from him, and only interacted when deemed necessary. Especially Osamu, despite them being in the same class, respected the boundary Rintarou had set and never really initiated the conversation for small talks. (Osamu was seeing the girl from class 3 back then, his mind unnecessarily supplies.) He wasn’t really sure when he started changing, but he started giving out some snarky comments when Atsumu failed his killer serves, fishing out his phone and filmed when the Miya twins had their chaotic quarrels, laughing mockingly when the Miya twins got told off by Kita-san. He started spending more time at the gym, he even came over to the gymnasium on Sundays, (the club activities were elective on Sundays) practicing to sync blocks with Ginjima with Oomimi-san closely supervising them, and serves with Kosaku and Atsumu. He had opened up more, sitting down and sometimes conversed (if he felt like it) with the rest of the first years during in small breaks during practice (He still remembers the flabbergasted looks on his teammates’ face when he first spoke up.) He had even let Atsumu drag him to join them during lunch breaks, and he always had to sit beside Osamu (Rintarou thinks Atsumu did that on purpose.) Osamu started initiating conversation with him in the class after he started joining them in lunch breaks, asking him if he had studied for the quiz or if Rintarou had his breakfast, (and sometimes offered food when Rintarou said he woke up late and ended up skipping breakfast.) And before he knew, he started hanging out with the Miya twins (he was forced to do so by Atsumu most of the times.), taking a detour and stopping by at a convenient store, making fun of Atsumu over his self-claimed rivalry with a certain ace from Itachiyama, whom he met during the training camp. He gradually started to spend a lot more time with Osamu alone, started ditching Atsumu, leaving the poor Gin to deal with the faux blonde male. They started to become almost inseparable, Osamu helped him get over his frustrations for losing against Karasuno by buying him his favorite jelly. 

_“How did you know I like this?”_ He had asked and Osamu just shrugged. 

_“You had this sparkly look in your eyes the other day when we were walking by the shop.”_ And Rintarou was there by Osamu’s side, helping him disinfect the wounds he had from the fight with Atsumu. 

_“You monkeys,”_ He hissed without a bite in his voice, Atsumu chose him to be the vice-captain, glaring at his twin and how this role wasn’t for quitters. Osamu didn’t look like he minded too, and now Rintarou was stuck in between these two chaotic twins. _“You could’ve talked it out without violence, you know?”_ Osamu just pouted, arms crossed, childish demeanor oozing out for a change. 

_“Both of you are acting like a child right now, go and talk to him.”_ Rintarou scolded but Osamu didn’t budge. He flicked him on the forehead and Osamu winced in pain. He just finished up the dressing and settled down beside Osamu, the latter immediately placed his head his shoulders and Rintarou let him, Osamu had done the action enough times in the past for Rintarou to not jerk away from it so. 

_“Rin,”_ he spoke up after a moment, and Rintarou flushed immediately, no one had ever called him like that even his parents called him Rintarou, and the rest of the teammates including Osamu had called him Sunarin. He tried to hide his mini gay panic and hummed, trying to act nonchalant. 

_“Do you think I decided wrong?”_ He whispered but Rintarou was close enough to him to hear that. 

_“No, I don’t think you did. Atsumu will come around.”_

_“Okay…okay, you’re right.”_ Osamu breathed out and they remained in that position for so long. And Osamu didn’t drop the nickname even after that incidence, he thought he had called him that day on an impulse but Osamu straight up called him Rin even during practices. He wasn’t really sure when he had start having feelings for Osamu but he tried his best to suppress the growing affections (mostly ignited by the way the older male treated him) he had for the other male. _Osamu is straight_ , he kept reminding himself. Even if he had already broken up with his hot girlfriend, Rintarou was dead sure Osamu will never see him in that light. He could hang on with this unrequited love, he cheered himself, it’s not like there was much time left until graduation. But lady luck smiled on him on one warm day, they again sneaked out by themselves to the forbidden rooftop of school, Osamu groaning about the heat and Rintarou had tried not to stare at the glistening sweat on his collarbones and how attractive the other male had looked even when he was sweating. Rintarou just focused on his chuupets, sucking on with more force than necessary. They always spent their time this way, lazing around in silence. 

_“Hey, Rin,”_ Osamu uncharacteristically called out to him, and Rintarou just hummed, assuming Osamu just wanted to ask what to eat for dinner. 

_“I like you.”_ Rintarou almost dropped the chuupets and he whipped his head to Osamu’s direction so fast that he could even end up with a whiplash. 

_“Huh?”_

_“I said I like you,”_ Osamu repeated and Rintarou’s face flushed. He looked away from the grey-haired male and said, “ _it’s not funny, ‘Samu. Don’t joke around.”_ Osamu let out a frustrated sound, grabbing Rintarou firmly by his shoulders and manhandling easily to make him stare at him. 

_“Why would I joke around?”_ He peered at him with an expression he had never seen on him, with affections, his mind reminded him but he refused to accept it. 

_“You’re straight,”_ He reminded him as he darted his gaze away from him. Osamu let out an indignant sound. 

_“I’m bisexual, but that aside,”_ He reached out to grab his face. He’s too close, Rintarou panicked. _“Rin, I’ve been flirting with you for ages, you never noticed?”_

_“I thought you were just naturally clingy,”_

_“Do you think I would’ve offered my food to anyone else?”_

_“I…. How could I have known?”_

Osamu sighed. _“‘Tsumu was right. I should’ve told you straight away. I like you, Rin. So so much, in fact.”_

Osamu smiled in amusement when he saw Rintarou’s face warming up, _“You look pretty when you’re embarrassed.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Rin, will you be my boyfriend?”_ Osamu stared straight into his eyes. 

_“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear it,”_ Rintarou grinned, _“yes, ‘Samu. I’ll be your boyfriend.”_ The smile Osamu flashed at his direction was worth everything and more. 

Rintarou snaps out of his trance when he hears the bell rings. He stands up, confused, he’s pretty sure Osamu brought the spare key with him. Osamu has been here in Tokyo for months in fact; he never usually stays this long before but now the preparations for his new branch is keeping him from going back home. _“Tokyo is too suffocating,”_ He had said, to which Rintarou teasingly replied “ _you bumpkin”_. But he wasn’t wrong though, even Rintarou himself really doesn’t feel like home here in Tokyo. He opens the door right away without a single thought. (He always gets scolded whenever Osamu is there with him, that he might really ended up getting robbed or something.) At his doorstep, there stands the girl next door, Inoue-san, holding a pot in her hands, smiling up at him. She’s a bubbly girl, always greeting Rintarou whenever she sees him, and he doesn’t mind striking conversations with her from time to time. Her husband always seems to be away too, Rintarou rarely sees him. 

“Oh hi, Inoue-san.” Rintarou straightens up, trying to make himself a bit more presentable, not that it would make any change as he had been doing nothing but laze around on the couch the entire day. 

“Rintarou-kun, hi.” She smiles, gesturing the pot, “Actually I made so much curry. And today is Sunday so I figure you would be home; I came over to give you some.” 

“Oh,” He exclaims, opening the door wider, “come inside, Inoue-san. So that I can return your pot right away.” 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Rintarou immediately helps her carry the pot, to which she replies with a small “thank you, Rintarou-kun”. She sits in the dining room as Rintarou rushes into the kitchen to find some containers. It’s ironic how it’s his kitchen and yet Osamu knows it better like the back of his hands. He shuffles around for some time before finally finding the said objects. He quickly transfers the curry into the container. 

“It smells so good, Inoue-san,” he says, “I’ll enjoy it, thank you so much.” 

“No need to thank me.” She waves, “I feel like I haven’t seen you much these days. Have you been eating well?” Inoue-san always asks him if he’s eating well whenever she sees him, it’s admirable, she’s just like a mother figure to him. 

“I’m actually eating very well these days,” He smiles shyly, “my husband is here for weeks so.” 

“Oh,” she exclaims, eyes sparkling in excitement, “that’s why you never really go out these days huh?” 

Rintarou laughs, “you could say that.” 

“Actually, I’ve been into volleyball matches these days and I was even watching yours the other day. You’re so good.” 

“You praise me too much, Inoue-san. I’m just alright.” 

“Washio-san from your team looks so dreamy, his serious face makes him so manly.” 

“Can’t argue with that, he’s really charming.” Rintarou chuckles. 

“I watched your match against Black Jackals,” she says, “your husband is so good too. He sets so effortlessly, my thighs hurt just from looking at him. It was a very good match though; it was a close call.” Rintarou freezes in the middle of washing the pot. He ponders if he misheard it, but after getting assumed that Atsumu is his husband for 4th time, he’s pretty sure that he didn’t misheard and Inoue-san is misunderstanding about his husband too. He’s kind of getting frustrated at this point, he had thought that once he explained it to the interviewer, it will spread one way or another and he would be free of this nonsense. It’s not like he hates Atsumu or something, he has grown to enjoy the blonde’s presence over time. (but he’s never going to say it to his face) But Atsumu is one of the few people he could never imagine seeing in the romantic aspect, it might be weird to hear it come from him since he’s literally married to the person who’s identical to Atsumu. But to him, the twins never look the same. They might have the same face and all but ever since the high school days, he just found himself captivated by Osamu and him only. 

“Oh no, Inoue-san. The setter from MSBY is not my husband.” 

“Oh? But I saw him the last time he came over?” 

“It’s his identical twin.” He explains, “My husband doesn’t really play volleyball. He’s running a restaurant back in Hyogo.” 

“Ohhh twins,” she claps her hands in realization, “I’m so sorry for assuming. I was even telling him my husband when Atsumu-san came up on screen, that it’s your husband.” She laughs. Rintarou doesn’t really have the energy but he chuckles anyway. 

“It’s fine, it happens a lot,” he says, and how he wishes he’s saying that just to be polite but no, people keep getting the wrong idea these days and it’s getting frustrating. 

“A restaurant owner huh? No wonder he could make those delicious rice balls.” Rintarou genuinely smiles at that, proud of his husband. 

“Yeah, it’s his specialty.” 

“You look so proud,” Inoue chuckles. Rintarou just shyly scratches the back of his head. 

“From Hyogo you say? He lives pretty far. Why wouldn’t you two stay together though?” She inquires, before slapping a hand on her mouth, “I’m sorry! I’m prying too much.” 

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s not a secret or something.” He smiles, “I didn’t want to force him to move here just for me and abandon everything he has back home so.” 

“Awwwn,” she coos, “Isn’t it hard though? To not see each other very much like other couples.” 

“It was hard, but we got over it. But he’s now preparing for his Tokyo branch so we won’t be apart for long.” He grins. 

“Good for you, Rintarou-kun,” She squeals in excitement, “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Is your husband back in town too?” Rintarou asks, reaching for the napkin to wipe the pot clean. 

“Yes,” she nods excitedly, “that’s why I cooked curry but I got too excited and made so much!” 

“Thank you, Inoue-san,” He says again, handing the pot back to her, “we’ll enjoy it.” 

“I should head back too.” 

“Rin, I’m home. I bought the ice cream you-” Osamu declares loudly as he walks in the apartment, promptly stopping when he sees Inoue-san. 

“Oh,” he exclaims before bowing, “hello, I’m Rintarou’s husband, Miya Osamu.” His neighbor squeals excitedly at the gesture, nudging Rintarou. Leave it to Osamu to steal the hearts of women and grandmas. 

“Your husband is so polite,” She winks before turning her attention back to Osamu. 

“Hi, Miya-san.” She greets, “I’m just dropping by to give some curry. I hope you don’t mind.” Rintarou doesn’t miss how Osamu totally brightens up at the mention of curry. Glutton, he thinks, he’s totally married to a glutton. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Osamu beams, “I really like curry.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. I really enjoyed the rice balls that Rintarou-kun once sent it to us. I hope your Tokyo branch finish soon.” 

“It’s starting to get in shape.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Inoue-san clasps her hands excitedly. 

“I’ll give you extra discounts so make sure to drop by.” 

“Definitely! A good shop by such a handsome man, I wouldn’t dream to miss it.” 

“Thank you,” Osamu reddens. 

“I should leave you young couple alone then.” She grins, preparing to leave, “Enjoy the dinner!” Rintarou walks her to door, repeating his gratitude for the dinner. 

“No, don’t sweat it, Rintarou-kun.” She smiles, “Also your husband is a keeper, he looks so much like the setter-san yet he’s more charming in a way. I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thank you, Inoue-san. You too, enjoy your time with your husband.” 

“Right,” She exclaims, “Kou-kun must be waiting for so long. Have a good evening, Rintarou-kun.” 

“You too.” With that she leaves the apartment, and as expected, he walks back in to see Osamu enthusiastically setting up the dining table. At least he didn’t try to taste the curry right away when Inoue-san was still in the apartment. 

“You glutton,” Rintarou huffs, crossing his arms and plopping on the chair when Osamu doesn’t look at his direction. 

“This is so good.” 

“Go ahead and just continue eating. Don’t mind me.” 

“Awwwn, Rin,” Osamu coos, pressing a kiss atop his head, “you’re such a baby when you pout. I’m sorry I took so long; I was looking for that ice cream you said you want to eat.” Rintarou’s eyes brighten at the sound of ice cream and Osamu just laughs bopping his nose. 

“Eat dinner first. You’ll skip dinner if you eat it first,” 

“Samu...?” Rintarou blinks, trying to win over Osamu, who looks away as if he knows what Rintarou is going to pull off. 

“Nuh uh, baby. I’m not giving in.” He sets the plate in front of him, from which Rintarou reluctantly eats. 

“Oh, this is good,” he comments. 

“Told ya,” Osamu grins, as he sits across him. 

“Are you seriously going to eat that alone?” 

“Yup.” 

“I’m actually surprised how you can still maintain this figure considering how much you eat and not work out.” 

“Hey, I carry rice bags.” 

“Your arms sure look dependable though.” Rintarou smiles endearingly reaching out to poke the biceps he adores before winking, “I can’t believe you’re my man. Imagine having these toned arms holding me tight as you ram into me.” 

“Rin!” Osamu hollers, “You can’t say something like that when I’m eating.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rintarou grins, “What will you do, Miya Onigiri owner-san?” 

“You jackass,” Osamu groans, standing up to reach Rintarou, and effortlessly picking up into his arms. Rintarou almost yelps but he still maintains his Cheshire grin, taunting the older male. 

“Your action says otherwise though.” He says, putting his arms around Osamu’s neck. 

“You’re an asshole but I love you.” Rintarou smiles genuinely at that before lurching forward to capture the older male’s lips in a frenzied way. Osamu tightens his grip on his thigh, walking him towards the bedroom. Rintarou really enjoys when the older male manhandles him like this, like he doesn’t weight as much as his rice bags. 

“You taste like curry,” Rintarou says, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. He isn’t really aware they’re already in their bed room until Osamu backs him up against the pillow. 

“You made me abandon my curry, you have to take responsibility.” Osamu says, lips latching on Rintarou’s throat aggressively. Rintarou laughs, both hands gripping Osamu’s black locks. 

“My husband abandoned curry for me, what an accomplishment. I feel like I just won a match.” 

“You should be honored.” Osamu says, “I only do it for you.” 

“Hurry up and punish me for making you abandon your food then.” He winks, slightly wincing when Osamu bites on his shoulder. 

“You better not back out, baby. You taunted me first and now I’m not going to let you go.” 

“Bring it on.” 

* * *

Situation #5 

Rintarou sighs. It’s the Olympics day, he had promised Osamu to go back to Hyogo and watch Olympics together with him and Kita-san would be coming over too. But even with Motoya gone for the Olympics, they still have drills and it had gotten a little bit out of schedule. He had immediately jumped on the bullet train as soon the practice ended, not even bothering to pack up, he has most of his clothes there anyway. Now, he sits on the bus, on the way to the original Miya Onigiri back in Hyogo, the Tokyo branch had been done for a few months but Osamu insisted on opening only when his brother is done with the Olympics. 

_(“Awwwwwn, Samu.”_ Atsumu had cooed, _“You want your nii-chan to be there with you on your big day, don’t ya?”_ Osamu glared at Rintarou who unusually laughed at Atsumu’s words. 

_“Shut up before I change my mind. And Rin, stop laughing.”_

_“Don’t worry, lil ‘Samu. Your nii-chan will be there just for you.” Osamu shut him up with a kick to the side, with Rintarou wheezing at the ungraceful way Atsumu fell from the stool.)_

The television on the bus is streaming the Olympics game too, and just when he was thinking of him, Atsumu appears on the screen with Aran-kun saying something to him. Rintarou laughs at the scene, it’s nostalgic, reminds him greatly of his Inarizaki days. There’s a big chance for the game to finish by the time he gets to Osamu so he focuses on the screen, not wanting to miss the big game. Motoya is also doing a great job. He doesn’t even notice someone sitting on the vacant seat right next to him. 

“Oh, Suna-kun?” He turns to look at the person who just called him and surprisingly sees Hasegawa Midori - Inarizaki grad, _and_ Osamu’s ex-girlfriend, the so-called hot girlfriend from Class 3. He must’ve looked confused to the girl; she looks taken aback. 

“You’re Suna-kun right? From volleyball club?” 

It’s Miya now, he wants to say but settles with a “yeah”. 

“You’re playing professionally right?” She asks, “Sorry if I sound inquisitive.” 

“No, it’s fine. Yeah, I’m playing professionally. My team is based in Tokyo.” 

“EJP right? I am a fan!” She exclaims, “My brother forced me to a match and I became fascinated by the sports.” RIntarou just chuckles and silence takes over again, an awkward one. 

“You’re still living here?” He asks, uncomfortable at the situation. He really sucks at talking to people he doesn’t know well after all. Rintarou had only talked to her for like two or three times during his mandatory duty in the library (which he got for using phone in the middle of the class), so it’s even a wonder that she remembers him. 

“Yeah, it’s comfortable here. I moved to Yokohama for a while but I got homesick so I just came back to work here.” She smiles, “How about you, Rintarou-kun? Visiting your parents?” 

“No, not really. My whole family had moved back to Tokyo already.” 

“Reunion with your old teammates to watch Olympics then?” She asks, eyes darting towards the display. 

“Yeah, kind of." He looks up to the display as well. Oh, Atsumu is going to be a pinch server. He looks so confident, that idiot. Rintarou grins proudly when he manages to get service aces one after another. 

“Atsumu-kun is brilliant.” Hasegawa comments, “You must be pretty proud. Why don’t you go to the game though?” Oh no, he thinks he knows where this conversation is heading to. He heaves out a sigh mentally. Here we go again. 

“Contrary to what many people think, Atsumu is not my husband.” 

“EH???” Hasegawa exclaims, not too quietly. Almost all passengers glance at their direction. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She bows at the others, hands clasping on the mouth in surprise before turning to him, “I saw some articles and I assumed- I'm sorry, Rintarou-kun.” He waves her off. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Really, he’s not even surprised to get the question anymore. 

“Judging from you being here at Hyogo, it’s Osamu, right?” She says, “Your husband.” Rintarou looks at her face, not sure what expression she would be wearing but Hasegawa is smiling. 

“Yeah...” He looks down to his hands. He’s not sure what he could even say other than that. It’s Osamu’s ex-girlfriend he’s conversing with after all. 

“Don’t worry about my feelings, Rintarou-kun.” She says, smiling brightly, “It was just a puppy crush, nothing serious. I’m not into him now.” Wow, girls are scary, how are they so sharp? 

“I knew he didn’t like me much in the first place and that he only went out with me because he felt obliged to do so. Ah- I shouldn’t be talking these in front of his husband.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind!” 

“You two were always together back then so it’s not surprising if I think about it now. I just saw the articles and automatically assume it’s Atsumu-kun.” 

“Almost everyone thinks so, I keep getting that question these days.” 

“You sound frustrated.” She chuckles, “Well, you and Atsumu-kun are public figures, not to mention you two came from the same school so people probably drew that conclusion.” 

“Yeah, sadly.” 

“Congratulations, Rintarou-kun. You look livelier now too, I’m happy for both of you. I saw Osamu by chance months ago and he too looks much better compared to before. He used to look like nothing could ever excite him except for the times he’s eating but now he looks cheery. I knew he was seriously seeing someone but I didn’t think it would be you. I should’ve known though! He would watch you whenever you walk by us.” 

“Eh? This is a new information,” Rintarou grins, “I’m going to tease him about it now.” Hasegawa laughs before abruptly standing up. 

“Oh, I almost missed my stop!” She says, picking up her bag. 

“It was nice talking with you, Rintarou-kun!” She smiles, “See you around!” She waves and gets off. She’s a good girl, no wonder Osamu couldn’t find it in his heart to reject her. He looks down to his watch; it’s getting pretty late but he supposes he’ll be getting off later too. He just continues watching the game, grinning at the way the grannies in front of him cheering earnestly for Atsumu and Aran, and exclaiming they’re the town’s pride and joy. He loves the atmosphere here, and that’s why he feels like home whenever he comes back. 

And to his dismay, the match ends before he arrives to his destination. 

“Awwn, too bad.” He sighs, picking up his duffel bag to get off the bus, “I won’t probably get to see Kita-san anymore.” Miya Onigiri is a few blocks away from the bus stop after all. He yawns, throwing the duffel bag on the shoulder as he lazily saunters. He sees Kita-san and his granny leaving the shop and he hurriedly jogs towards them. 

“Kita-san!” 

“Oh, Rintarou. I thought you wouldn’t be coming at all.” 

“The practice ran late but I wanted to come back after all so took the first train I saw. But I missed the chance to watch the game with you.” He pouts. 

“We can watch the next day together.” Kita-san smiles, patting him on the shoulder. 

“It’s getting late now; I shouldn’t be disturbing you.” He says, before turning to granny and smiling at her. 

“Hi, granny! I feel like I haven’t seen you in a long time.” 

“Rintarou-chan! You keep looking better day by day.” 

“Aw shucks, you’re making me blush.” 

“You should go rest too, Rintarou. You’ve come a long way. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Kita-san. Good night! You too, granny.” 

“Don’t be shy, drop over at ours too with Osamu-chan too! You rarely come over.” 

“Alright, granny. I will!” He waves and when Kita-san and his granny leaves, he steps into the shop. Osamu is cleaning up the table, Rintarou smiles at the scene, shaking his head at the way Osamu looks so happy even just by wiping down the table. He’s really glad that the older male is pursuing his real passion, he is so tender, much more expressive and all smiley too and Rintarou absolutely has loved and will always love to see all sides he has to offer. 

“I’m home, ‘Samu.” He calls out. Osamu looks up, hands immediately dropping the towel before walking up to him enthusiastically to pull him into a kiss. 

“Welcome back, Rin.” He replies, hands carding through Rintarou’s hair. It’s always so soothing that Rintarou feels like sleeping right away. “I miss you,” Osamu whispers, pressing a small kiss on his temple. 

“We just saw each other a week ago, you drama queen. Oh right, you’re Atsumu’s twin after all.” 

“But I want to see you all the time.” Osamu pouts. Rintarou chuckles, poking at his cheeks dotingly. Osamu used to have chubby cheeks back in high school and Rintarou had always found that adorable, always giving kisses on his cheeks but Osamu had outgrown them, with distinct jaw and much mature look. Rintarou smiles at his thought, planting his face on the older male’s collarbone, basking in the warmth with Osamu’s hands continue to card his hair slowly and lovingly. 

“You wanna go rest now, baby? You look tired.” 

“Yeah, I’m so tired. The drills took forever today.” He complains, before standing up straight again and smiles lazily at Osamu. “But it’s fine, you should finish up the clean-up. I’ll close the door for you. Then, we can go rest together.” 

“You sure, Rin? I can handle it by myself, it’s fine.” 

“Dumbass, I just want to spend more time with you. Now, go and continue wiping the table with the euphoric expression you had before.” 

Osamu laughs, pecking him softly on the forehead. “Yer so cute, Rin.” 

“I know, I know. Now, go.” He pushes him towards the table while turning towards the door and closing up properly. He jumps on the countertop and watches his husband clean. 

“Oh, I saw your ex-girlfriend.” 

“Hmm?” Osamu furrows his brows, thinking. 

“Stop acting like you’re some playboy. It’s not like you have tons of girlfriend before.” Rintarou teases, “I’m talking about the one from Class 3.” 

“Ah, Midori-chan? What about her? You jealous?” 

“Of course not, it was something from years ago. I don’t think I should be concerned by it.” 

“Be a little bit troubled!”   


“I can be plenty jealous if you want me to but Hasegawa was pretty sweet. We had a good talk.” Osamu frowns at his direction. 

“Why are you being jealous over your ex-girlfriend?” Rintarou laughs, “I’m gay for god’s sake.” Osamu turns his attention back to cleaning. 

“Heard you were checking me out even back then?” 

“Huh? Did she say that?” Osamu looks up and Rintarou wriggles his brows at him. 

“Hmm? Was I that charming to you, Osamu-kun?” 

“N-no, it was because you were always alone and you’re the new student, of course you would have my attention.” 

“Excuses, weren’t you the one who told me that you wanted to call me Miyarin ever since you laid your eyes on me?” 

“Fine, I was captivated by you ever since I first saw you.” 

“Awwwn.” Rintarou coos, “Tell me, Samu. When did you first find out about your feelings?” 

“Not too long after you came. I kept noticing you so much, even in the classroom I would always be looking at your direction. I wanted to talk to you so much, but I’ve got no idea what to talk about and you clearly drew a line back then and would only interact with Suzuki so I kinda gave up. But I knew I was attracted to you after a few weeks of staring after you, that’s when I broke up with Midori-chan. I didn’t want to string her along when all I could ever think about was you even if she was right by my side.” Osamu says, putting away his utensils. “But I fell in love only when I started spending time with you. I’m glad you started opening up to us, Rin. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you smile.” 

“C’mere, Samu.” Rintarou spreads his arms and the said male eagerly crawls into his arms, hands tight on his waist. 

“Are you embarrassed, Rin?” 

“Shut up,” Rintarou says, trying to hide his face on Osamu’s shoulders but the latter won’t let him do so, hands reaching his face and cupping it. 

“You’re the best gift in my life.” Osamu announces, thumb brushing Rintarou’s cheeks affectionately. 

“Ugh, you charmer.” 

“You’re so red, Rin.” The older male laughs, bopping him on the nose. 

“I don’t really get how you manage to say those stuffs with a straight face.” 

“Because they’re true, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about when you’re stating facts.” Rintarou just huffs and hits the latter’s chest. They remain in the position, too content in the current atmosphere to be moving. 

“You know, even Hasegawa thought I’m married to Atsumu.” He says. 

“That again?” 

“I kept getting that question these days that I am even able to see it coming, seriously.” 

“If you had married ‘Tsumu, you two wouldn’t even last a day.” 

“Really, we would probably fight each other to death right in front of the priest.” They both laugh after imagining the scenario. 

“Your brother and I are least compatible people in the entire world.” 

“Yet he’s your best friend, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, but let’s pretend I didn’t say that.” 

“And Atsumu too, he posts too much on social media and yet he rarely uploads pictures with Sakusa. That’s why people kept getting the wrong idea.” 

“’Tsumu said something about respecting his boundaries or something.” 

“He’s pretty whipped too huh?” 

“Kiyoomi is no better too.” Osamu says, “He watches ‘Tsumu eat whenever they come over at the shop, like he’s the most precious thing in his life.” 

“Well, I don’t know how he did it but good for Atsumu. We used to think that Sakusa wouldn’t even look at his direction.” 

“God, pining ‘Tsumu days. The worst period of my life. I almost wanted to tear out my entire head from frustration.” Rintarou laughs. 

“You can never escape from Atsumu’s antics, and now that I’m married to you, I’ll have to deal with them too.” The latter chuckles, patting him on the head. 

“Do you want to do something about it?” Osamu suddenly asks, thumbs drawing circles on Rintarou’s skin. 

“Hmm? Do what?” 

“About the rumors,” Osamu says, “If you are really uncomfortable about it, I can change the name instead?” 

“No,” Rintarou immediately says, “I love the name Miya Rintarou so much, you can’t take it from me now.” The latter chuckles. 

“I’m open for suggestions. You can do anything you want. Want to have a big public ceremony?” Rintarou thinks, before shrugging passively. 

“Public ceremonies are such a pain in the ass,” He says. 

“True, we don’t really do well in such events.” Rintarou ponders, thinking of the situation. 

“You know what, ‘Samu. It doesn’t really matter after all. I have you and you have me. That’s all I ever need. It’s not like I ever cared about other people’s opinions anyway.” 

“Hmm? It’s up to you, baby. I’m willing to do anything just to make you happy.” 

“You make me happy just by existing,” Rintarou smiles. 

“See? Now, you’re saying cheesy line with a straight face too.” 

Rintarou groans, “Right, I got too influenced by you.” 

“Let’s go upstairs and rest, Rin. You had such a long day.” Osamu lifts him off the countertop and settles him on the floor. 

“You sure you want to rest?” Rintarou smirks. 

“Oh god, Rin.” 

“You say that but your eyes show differently.” 

“Aren’t you tired? You almost fell asleep just before.” 

“It’s because your fingers are too comforting.” Rintarou retorts, “Though you can use those fingers to comfort me in some other ways too.” 

“Yer shameless sometimes, Rin.” 

“I’m seducing my hubby, is it working?” 

“...Very much.” 

“Very glad to hear that,” Rintarou beams, intertwining his fingers with Osamu’s and drags the older male upstairs. This is enough, him and Osamu, just two of them. It doesn’t matter where they are, or what people think, as long as he’s together with Osamu, he’s content. 

* * *

(Bonus scene) 

“Oh,” Komori calls out as he takes off the jacket, “what happened to your old jersey?” 

Rintarou shrugs, “I guess I want a change once in a while.” 

“Hmmm, I thought you don’t like to be assumed as Atsumu’s husband.” Komori comments, “But won’t you be making those insinuations worse by wearing this in a match against Black Jackal?” Rintarou just smiles, hands reaching the name R. Miya across his back. He had said that he didn’t mind about what other people think but today’s a game against Black Jackal and Osamu is coming to watch him. He’s moved for good to Tokyo to kick start his new branch and they’re just starting to feel like a married couple just recently, waking up to each other, Osamu preparing the breakfast while he goes for morning runs (sometimes he drags Osamu to do the same), and Osamu sometimes picking him up at the gym to go on dinner dates. He’s proud to say he’s happily married and he wants to show it to the world too.

“I like the name too much not to show off.” Komori made a face at his words, “And besides, I think things will turn alright.” He grins, gaze straying at the figure standing near the bleachers. Komori also turns back to see where he’s looking before nodding in understanding manner. 

“We can’t lose this match then.” Komori says, “Gotta kick those jackals’ asses.” 

“I’m counting on you, our defender.” And Komori sure stays true to his words, effortlessly saving all the stray balls. Rintarou teasingly makes a face at Atsumu who’s right in front of him before slamming a powerful spike and gets EJP Raijin a deserving victory. Atsumu glares, with no bite, eyes filled with mirth when he shakes hands with Rintarou under the net. 

“You bastard,” Atsumu says, reaching to put him in a headlock, aggressively ruffling his hair, “not only did you steal my identity and now you’re robbing me off my victory too huh?” 

“Atsumu, let go, you’re messing up my hair.” 

“Your hair always looks like a bird nest, a few ruffling from me won’t make it any worse.” Atsumu pouts but releasing his hold on him. Rintarou ignores the hushed whispers he hears from those watching their interaction. Atsumu smiles at him, looking serious once in a blue moon and it’s weird, really. He and Atsumu rarely be serious with each other.

( _Except for the time when Atsumu dragged him off in private just to give him a long speech about taking care of his younger brother right after the wedding._

_“Sunarin, you better not break my beloved brother’s heart, you hear me?” He had said._

_“Samu is gonna cry if he hears you saying that.” Rintarou smiled, “Don’t worry, Atsumu. I have no intention of hurting the most important person in my life.”_

_“Good,” Atsumu had smiled, not the quirky smile but a real, genuine smile which was a rare look on him, before pulling Rintarou in a hug._

_“I’m happy for you two, really. I’ve never seen a couple who stick through thick and thin as much as much you two. ‘Samu maybe my brother but you are my best friend too alright? You can also rely on me if he ever makes you cry.”_

_“Roger that, captain.”_ ) 

They communicate entirely with mockeries and sarcasm that it feels feels odd whenever they decide to have a decent conversation with each other. Despite everything, Rintarou really cares for Atsumu, Miya twin kind of come in like a buy 1 get 1 package after all. 

“Congratulations, Sunarin.” Atsumu genuinely says. 

“Thanks,” he smiles. 

“Oh but you’re not Sunarin anymore. You are Miyarin, you surname thief.” See? It’s very hard to have a genuine conversation with Atsumu. 

“Too bad ‘Samu is too head over heels in love with me that he wanted to take me in the family too.” Rintarou shrugs before smirking, “You extra Miya.” 

“You’re a devil.” Atsumu says, “Can’t believe people think you’re with me. Like I’d want to deal with your bitchy ass.” 

“About that...” he trails off, eyes darting towards the bleachers confirming the presence of a certain male, whom is smiling tenderly at his direction, “You don’t have to worry about it anymore.” He winks before turning on his heels and runs towards the love of his life. He hears Motoya hooting at the back, Rintarou shakes his head, ugh he loves his teammates. He slows down the pace when he gets closer, and gives a smile so rare and so uncharacteristic of him that he can hear people around Osamu whispering all sorts of assumption. Before he could even get closer, as if Osamu knows what Rintarou wants to do, the older male grabs him tight by the waist and lifts him up. Rintarou squeaks, hands automatically grabbing tight on the older male’s shoulders. 

“I’m so proud of you, Rin.” Osamu smiles up, eyes solely focused on him, not minding the attention they have from other people nor the hushed whispers. 

_I thought Suna Rintarou is married to Miya Atsumu?_

_Wait, isn’t that Miya Atsumu?_

_No, you idiot. Miya just played the match remember. He’s there on the court, right beside Sakusa._

_Oh, twins??? It wasn’t Atsumu after all??_

Rintarou grins, overhearing the conversation right next to him. But he couldn’t really find it in him to care about the gossips when his beautiful husband is looking up at him like Rintarou is his world, eyes twinkling with so much adoration and love. He loves this person so much, and he couldn’t really imagine a life without him. 

“Osamu, thank you for staying by my side after all these years. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Rintarou says, both hands leaving Osamu’s shoulders to cradle his face instead. “I love you. Stay with me forever.” With that, he kisses Osamu, right in the middle of the bleachers, right in front of everyone, so that he could say it to the world, that he belongs to Miya Osamu, the only man whom he has loved ever since he was 17 and knew nothing of the world. 

“Forever is too short of a time if it’s with you, Rin.” Osamu says, he sets Rintarou back on the floor, arms still holding tightly on his waist. Rintarou is now 26, he’s been through the bitter reality of adult life, had all the pains and struggles, met a whole lot of people who wanted to be a part of his life and yet he’s still utterly, extremely, very much in love with the same person that shook the heart of 17-year-old him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you too, Rin.” Osamu grins, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Rintarou’s, “Thank you too for marrying me and fulfilling my wish of wanting to call you Miyarin.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Rintarou smiles. Osamu’s hands tenderly brush the name on his jersey, same bright smile mirroring on his face. Rintarou thinks he made an absolutely great decision of marrying Osamu and becoming Miya Rintarou. 

* * *

(Bonus #2) 

“Look at those damn lovebirds.” Atsumu frowns, “Kissing right in front of everybody. Disgusting.” Sakusa Kiyoomi looks up from shaking Komori and his attempts at getting a handshake off. Komori says something about recording an iconic moment and stalks off. 

“At least you are free from being assumed as Suna Rintarou’s husband.” 

“Awwwwn, Omi-Omi. Were you jealous?” 

“Ew.” 

“Yer rude, Omi-kun. At least hesitate for a second before straight up saying ew.” Atsumu shifts his attention back towards the couple and grimaces when he sees Osamu’s hands gently carding Rintarou’s jersey and the name R.Miya on it. 

“They’re making me look like I’m the odd one out.” Atsumu huffs, “And Sunarin called me the extra Miya before. Rude.” 

“You can be Sakusa then,” 

“Huh?” Atsumu looks utterly flabbergasted, likely thinking that he misheard the words. 

“I said, you can be a Sakusa if being the extra Miya bothers you so much.” Kiyoomi says, with a monotone like he’s announcing the daily news. Atsumu flushes, mouth opening to say something but nothing seems to come out. 

“I…You…Omi-kun…” 

“Forget it, your brain probably short-circuits.” Kiyoomi says, promptly walking away but Atsumu grabs his wrist, face still red. 

“Are you asking me to marry you then, Omi-kun?” Kiyoomi blinks at him. 

“If you put it that way, I suppose I am.” 

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu’s face flushes, “Where is my ring then?” 

“How am I suppose to have a ring on me right now?” Kiyoomi stares. 

“If there’s an award for worst proposal of the year, you’ll probably win it, unrivaled.” Atsumu pouts. 

“Maybe I’ll ask you properly next time,” Kiyoomi says, lips quirking up into a small smile, patting Atsumu on the head before walking away. The latter turns bright red at the action. 

“Omiiiiii,” Atsumu whines following right after Kiyoomi, “you’re surprisingly being soft.” Kiyoomi just hums. 

“But ya know Omi-kun, Sakusa Atsumu sounds weird.” He ponders, “You should just be Miya Kiyoomi.” 

“Ne, are you listening to me?” Atsumu nudges. 

“Your lousy mouth is making me want to reconsider my decision now.” 

“Awwwn, no you don’t. You love me, Kiyoomi.” 

“Yeah, tragic. Very tragic.” Kiyoomi smiles. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't intend this to be this long, it was supposed to be a short, fun fic but I got too into their relationship that I had to add a lot of unnecessary scenes, like the flashbacks and them doing nothing but dot over each other. But I genuinely hope you guys enjoy the read <3


End file.
